


but down to our bones, i think we both know

by themilktea



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilktea/pseuds/themilktea
Summary: Taeyong tries to process everything that just comes out from Baekhyun’s mouth. “Alright, I think I get it. So— no offence, but what’s that has got to do with me?”Baekhyun leans against his seat. “This is where you get involved,” he pauses and looks at Taeyong intently. “I want you to come with me. To Jeju. To the party.”Taeyong feels like his life has been blown out from his body. He is secretly grateful for Baekhyun for not forcing a response out of him immediately. “WHAT?” is what he can only muster out.“You hear me very well, don’t you?”or Taeyong has to follow Baekhyun to Jeju and he doesn't exactly know how to feel about it. To make things worse for him, they have to share a room... and a bed. And maybe finally find a resolution to their complicated relationship.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 40





	but down to our bones, i think we both know

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely work of fiction and I own nothing but the plot. Unbeta-ed so advance apology for any mistake. I hope you enjoy your time reading this one!
> 
> Title is taken from JC Stewart's Bones.

Taeyong’s fingers pause from pressing against his computer keyboard and he slowly straightens his back. His eyes still glaze at the corner of his monitor, where the pop-up notification from a messenger app appears.

_‘Taeyong, meet me in my room. Now.’_

It’s definitely an order from his own boss. He only realizes that he’s letting out a loud, heavy sigh when some of his staff are looking at him. “Mr. Byun needs—,” he pauses when the manager narrows his eyes at him. “I’ll go to Mr. Byun’s room. Please take care of everything on my behalf. Alright, Jungwoo?”

Jungwoo just grins. “Isn’t that what I always do?” He lets out a small laugh at the conversation that only both of them can hear. He waves his hands in the air. “Go and meet the boss.”

Taeyong’s steps towards the CEO’s room feels dreaded. He keeps thinking what would cause the CEO of the company to call him to his room? He’s pretty sure he checked his schedule right after he got into the office this morning and he knows he doesn’t miss any kind of meeting. There’s no notification for an urgent meeting. He walks until he reaches the place where the CEO’s secretary is sitting. “Uh— Mr. Byun is expecting me?” He says, unsure if the secretary is aware of it.

“Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead! He’s waiting,” he grins at Taeyong.

What’s with everyone and their grins for him today?

Both of them meet with the sight of Byun Baekhyun, the CEO, checking one of the many documents on his table. His eyes darted between the document and the monitor in front of him. “Mr. Byun,” Jongdae, the secretary, breaks the silence in the room. “Lee Taeyong is here.”

Baekhyun lifts his head and finally pays his attention to both of them. He loosens up a bit. “Right, come in.”

Taeyong walks two steps further into the room before turning around just to see Jongdae excusing himself and leaving him alone with their boss. There’s immediately a silence— tension surrounds the room. Taeyong is still fidgeting in the place he is standing.

“I don’t have to ask you to come closer right, _Taeyongie_?” Baekhyun finally breaks the silence between them, looking at the other one with an amusing look. “You know your way around this room.”

Taeyong almost mutters a series of curses under his breath. He slowly walks closer towards the huge table in the room and takes a seat in front of it. “I hope it’s an important matter?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Baekhyun smiles at the person in front of him. He chooses to ignore the documents in front of him. “Do you know the partnership project that we work with Jung Corp?” he looks at Taeyong expectantly and smiles in satisfaction when the latter nods. “So they are inviting me to Jeju. There will be some people from other corporations who will be there. They will hold their company’s anniversary party and they are inviting some representatives from companies who have worked with them.” 

Taeyong tries to process everything that just comes out from Baekhyun’s mouth. “Alright, I think I get it. So— no offence, but what’s that has got to do with me?”

Baekhyun leans against his seat. “This is where you get involved,” he pauses and looks at Taeyong intently. “I want you to come with me. To Jeju. To the party.”

Taeyong feels like his life has been blown out from his body. He is secretly grateful for Baekhyun for not forcing a response out of him immediately. “WHAT?” is what he can only muster out.

“You hear me very well, don’t you?”

“I—” jaw drops. “Yeah, just— am I hearing it right?”

“What did you hear?”

Taeyong is too confused to roll his eyes but this is the game _they_ always play. He sighs. “You want me to come with you to Jeju, basically your company for the Jung Corp’s anniversary party.”

“I prefer calling it a plus one,” Baekhyun shrugs but chuckles when he realizes he’s at the receiving end of Taeyong’s deadly glare. “Just so you know, it’s an order.” 

“What?” Taeyong’s jaw drops for the second time since they start the conversation. “I don’t have a say whether I want to go or not?”

“Do you have a say if you want to work on a project or not?”

Taeyong closes his eyes and massages his temple. “Can’t you for once, give me a choice?” he asks, despite not having any excuse to turn down the order.

Baekhyun just smirks. “Ironic. Considering it’s always you that is choosing. For example, you choose to—”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Taeyong cuts off before closing his eyes. “Let’s not go there,” he sighs before looking at Baekhyun again. He knows whatever he says, Baekhyun will be firm with his decision. He will still want Taeyong to follow him to Jeju.

“In my defense, you and your team work hard to get that partnership deal. You are directly involved in it. So many brilliant ideas for the project comes from you. I just feel they need to know who is the brain behind all of that,” Baekhyun pauses. “You deserve to be known for it. I can’t take all the credit for myself. You and your team deserves it too. They need to know who leads such a hardworking team behind the project.”

Taeyong can hear the sincerity in the CEO’s voice. He knows very well how Baekhyun always appreciates the hard work of his staff. He never fails to celebrate them or give them the reward they deserve. But he can’t help to think if there’s any other secret motive behind his order. “Fine—,” he sighs for the nth time. “When are we going?”

Baekhyun smiles in satisfaction. “I’ll forward the invitation email to you then. I don’t think you want to talk about it— with me, any longer,” he looks at the younger man in front of him. “You can go back to your place.”

Taeyong just nods and slowly takes himself out of Baekhyun’s room without realizing a pair of eyes just follow every single step he takes. Not even a minute after Taeyong leaves the room, the door is creaking open again, with Jongdae’s head peeking inside. “I take it, he agrees to go?” He stands against the door frame when Baekhyun finally pays him attention.

“It’s an order,” Baekhyun shrugs.

“You guys didn’t get into a fight?”

Baekhyun recalls how he almost pushed the button that he shouldn’t before his lips break into a small smile. “Almost.”

*******

Taeyong is very sure he’s still not fully awake. He barely remembers if he even slept the night before. He admits that he is a bit anxious thinking about the days he will spend with Baekhyun in Jeju. He doesn’t expect it will be four days on the island instead of what he initially thought, just two. When they walk into the lobby of the hotel they will be staying in, he looks around. Of course it’s a luxurious hotel.

“Okay, we’re done checking in,” Baekhyun turns around and smiles fondly at Taeyong who is still looking around. He looks downward where Taeyong is showing his palm. “What?”

“My room card?”

Baekhyun just chuckles. “We are sharing a room.”

“What?” Taeyong almost shrieks, luckily he remembers he’s in public. He immediately chases after Baekhyun, who is already walking towards the elevator. “What do you mean by we are sharing a room?” He demands when they get into one of the elevators. Luckily it's just two of them so he can scream at Baekhyun if he wants to.

“What’s so hard to understand? You and I, in the same room.”

Taeyong pulls his hair. “Why?”

“To save the company's budget, maybe?” Baekhyun shrugs.

“That is the biggest bullshit that’s ever left your mouth.”

“Welcome back,” Baekhyun smirks.

Taeyong places his forehead against the elevator’s wall. “Why are you doing this?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer since they have reached the level they are staying at. He walks forward, leaving the confused younger one behind. He can still hear a series of mumbles behind him and that’s what keeps his smile plastered on his face. He touches the card on the door and it opens. He walks inside, followed by Taeyong.

Taeyong stops his nagging before looking around. “One queen size bed?” He asks, knowing well his blood flows to anywhere but his face.

“Welcome to our suite,” Baekhyun says, half laughing before throwing himself onto their bed.

Taeyong roams around their suite and comes back to see Baekhyun typing something on his phone, still lying leisurely on the bed. “We’re not only sharing a room but also a bed?” He shrieks. He has nothing to lose now.

“As you can see,” Baekhyun answers, attention still on his phone.

“Now, why are you doing this? The truth only, please,” Taeyong demands.

Baekhyun finally sits on the bed and looks at Taeyong. He runs his fingers through his black hair. “I told Jongdae to book one room for us because you can’t sleep alone. Especially at foreign places. You might end up pulling an all nighter.”

“You tell Jongdae— WHAT?” He shrieks in horror. So Baekhyun talks about him to his secretary and he doesn’t miss how Baekhyun remembers details about him. “While you’re at that, did you also talk to him about how you _used to_ be the one that accompanied me until I fell asleep?” And Baekhyun’s grin is all he needs to know the answer.

“If you remember, Jongdae is my secretary and my friend. And I had to explain some things to him, you know.”

“You talk to him about us.”

“I trust him,” Baekhyun rests his chin on his palm and looks at Taeyong. “Don’t pretend you didn’t talk to anyone else about us. I know you talk to Jungwoo about us. One knowing look that he throws us is all I need. And I know you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes and takes a drink. He’s already anxious about spending extra days with Baekhyun in Jeju after the anniversary party, now the fact that he has to share the same room and bed with the elder just makes his world spinning. “I’ll take the couch,” he says.

“You think you can sleep on the couch knowing nobody is close enough to you?” Baekhyun asks.

Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose. He forgets that this is Baekhyun that he’s talking with. Baekhyun reads him like an open book. “Just— no touching.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I won’t promise anything but I’ll try my best.”

*******

Taeyong walks towards the balcony and enjoys the scenery before him. He loves Jeju and kind of feels a little regret spending most of his time the day before, thinking how he can avoid Baekhyun as much as he can. The first night he spent with him went better than he expected. The elder really didn’t try to do anything to him. He has always known Baekhyun will always respect whatever boundaries he puts so it doesn’t come out as a surprise when he didn’t try to initiate anything on Taeyong.

The ring on his phone broke his train of thought. Taeyong smiles when he sees the caller ID before picking it up. “Jungwoo?”

“Hm, you sound fine for someone who refuses to follow Mr. Byun to Jeju,” Jungwoo teases on the other line. “You alright?”

Taeyong smiles despite the other one can’t see it. “I’m fine.”

“Anything happens?”

Taeyong sighs before he leans against the rail of the balcony. “Nothing happens but—,” he pauses, thinking whether or not he should tell Jungwoo about it. He trusts Jungwoo. The latter is not just the Marketing Manager but also one of his close friends. They share a lot of things together thus he knows that Taeyong and Baekhyun are not just a staff and an employer. “You know, we are sharing a room here.”

“Excuse me?”

“And a bed too.”

Silence from the other side before a loud _‘WHAT?!’_ comes a few seconds later. “You are saying you and Mr. Byun sleep together?”

Taeyong snorts. “It sounds a little bit wrong if you put it like that.”

“But am I wrong?” Jungwoo asks.

Taeyong sighs again. “Okay, we sleep together but, literally, sleep. Just sleep on the same bed that’s all. Nothing more.” He pauses. “You’re thinking about something else,” he says when his explanation meets with silence from his friend.

“Yeah,” Jungwoo cackles. “It just— I was trying to wrap my head around it. Your reaction when you first know it and how come you guys can stand being on the same bed and do nothing more.”

“Jungwoo—”

“I know, I know,” Jungwoo laughs from the other line. “I hope you guys are fine and not trying to kill each other.” He pauses for a bit. “Or maybe sort things out? Stop tangling yourself in the mess that you don’t even know when it exists.”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says. He wishes Jungwoo is here in person so he can lean on his friend’s shoulder. He owes Jungwoo a lot. The latter has helped him a lot in making his life a little easier.

Jungwoo clears his throat. “You know, I think there’s a reason why he decides to spend extra days in Jeju despite the party being tonight, you know. It's not just him, you have to stay for extra days too,” he says carefully.

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Taeyong says honestly.

“Taeyong—,” Jungwoo sighs. “You know sooner or later you _have_ to think about it, right? You can’t run away from it— _from him_ , forever.”

Taeyong knows but he just wishes he can magically run away from his problem. “Enough about me, how’s everyone?”

Jungwoo groans behind the phone. “You just left for one day, Taeyong. The whole marketing department won’t collapse if you’re absent for one day.”

*******

“You’re ready?” Baekhyun asks Taeyong as soon as he steps out of the bathroom. “Taeyongie?”

Taeyong’s eyes fix on Baekhyun who is fixing his own cuff. He can try to pretend he despises Baekhyun all he wants but he will never deny how gorgeous Baekhyun is looking in a suit and perfectly styled hair. “I— yeah,” is all he manages to say.

“You don’t have to be so stunned like that,” Baekhyun walks towards where he put his suit jacket at. “I know I am absolutely dashing like this but it’s not like it’s a foreign concept to you.”

Taeyong rolls his hair. He’s so used to Baekhyun’s confidence that is higher than Hallasan Mountain. “You style your hair,” he points it out.

Baekhyun’s eyes darted above before shrugging. “You said I look better like this and actually prefer it if I style my hair more for events like this. Just taking your opinion into consideration.”

“You remember,” Taeyong says before he can stop himself. He now wishes he gets a brain to mouth filter. “Forget it.”

“I can barely forget whatever you’ve said to me, you know,” Baekhyun takes a sip of drinking water on the table. “For the record, you look absolutely stunning in your suit. I know you will never let me down,” he winks before taking another sip.

Taeyong can’t help but to blush. “Uh— how are we going to the venue?”

Baekhyun checks his phone before turning to Taeyong. “Our designated driver will let me know if he arrives. You don’t expect us to take a taxi, right?”

It takes him twenty minutes to reach the venue of the party. Silence surrounds the journey but Taeyong doesn’t mind. He feels a lot more nervous when they are closer to the venue. His train of thought interrupted by the soft touch on his hand. Baekhyun.

“You’re alright there?”

Taeyong nods.

“You’re nervous,” Baekhyun says, his voice is laced with concerns. He glances at Taeyong’s hand. “Can I?” he asks before the latter nods and he wraps his hand around Taeyong’s. “What are you nervous at?”

“I just—,” Taeyong closes his eyes. “I never be with just you on such a big event like this. Unlike you, I’m not familiar with all of this. All the bosses, then— when we meet Mr. Jung, what am I supposed to say?” he blurts out.

“Hey, relax,” Baekhyun says softly while running his thumb on Taeyong’s hand. “Just stay by my side all night. I’ll do the talking, alright? You can just nod along if it’s the only thing you want to do.” He holds himself from going further by running his fingers through Taeyong’s red lock. He’s happy enough when Taeyong lets him hold his hand. “I promise I’ll be with you throughout the event.”

One thing that Taeyong will forever be grateful about Baekhyun is, the latter always knows which button to push. He always knows how to put Taeyong at ease. He always knows what to say in any kind of situation. “You will?”

“I promise didn’t I?” Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle. “Because I know I’ll fulfill it.”

The party is better than Taeyong expects. He doesn’t have to talk much. Baekhyun stays by his side all the time and turns out the elder doesn’t really like too much attention too. He is lowkey glad this isn’t their company party where he has to talk to almost every single attendees and stuff. “How’d you always do this?” Taeyong asks.

Baekhyun takes a sip of his orange juice. He’s not in the mood to even get tipsy tonight. “Just the persona I put for the public,” he hums. “More like— it’s a part of my job so I have to do it right.”

Taeyong looks at the man beside him. “Is that what you mean when you get so tired after each event you attend?”

Baekhyun arches his eyebrows. He is surprised Taeyong will touch something that he wants to put behind. He eventually nods. “Yeah, you know when you can’t wait to leave the venue to go home and have all the time to yourself.”

The younger of the two bites the inside of his cheek. He never considers that. He has always known Baekhyun is more of a homebody but he also thinks that the elder loves events like these. Where he can socialise, meet new people, widen his social circle and make more connections.

“Don’t get your head too wrapped around it, Taeyong ah,” Baekhyun says, lips cracking into a smile against the rim of his glass. He takes another sip of his juice before looking at Taeyong again. “You’re doing too much thinking again. Just so you know, I am capable of taking care of myself. When I go to you—,” he clears his throat, carefully entering new territory. “I just genuinely want to have a good, relaxing time. I didn’t go to you to mop about my life or anything. When I take one step out of an event, CEO Baekhyun? No more,” he pauses. “Believe it or not, you never fail to make me feel like home.”

Taeyong takes a huge gulp of his drink. His mind is doing extra work to find an alternative to change the topic. He remembers his conversation with Jungwoo, about sorting things out but he doesn’t think doing it in the middle of Jung Corp’s anniversary party is it. “What do you think about tonight’s party?” He asks, making sure his voice doesn’t croak out of nervousness.

Baekhyun looks around them. “I think it’s good. But kind of hard you know?”

“Too many people?”

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Too many people are interested in you, kind of hard to contain my jealousy, you know,” Baekhyun smirks before taking a bite of his dessert.

Taeyong just doesn’t know if having a normal conversation with Baekhyun is even possible.

*******

Taeyong gets out of the bathroom while eyeing Baekhyun who just put a car key on the small table in the middle of their suit. “Whose car are you stealing?” He asks before he can put on his brain to mouth filter.

“Rise and shine, baby!” Baekhyun laughs before he takes a seat on one of the chairs. “I’m in the mood of driving around Jeju today, before we go back tomorrow. And contrary to your belief, I didn’t steal anyone’s car. I rented one for today.”

“Oh,” Taeyong drags the word and lets his lips form an ‘O’ for five seconds longer. “Have fun then.”

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Not without you.”

“Not this again.”

“Yes, again,” Baekhyun giggles. No single trait of guilt on his face. “Come on, Taeyong. Why else do you think I extend our stay in Jeju?”

Taeyong recalls his conversation with Jungwoo the other day. He shakes his head, trying to take out the possibility of it. “To get some rest?”

“Exactly, I know you will put that big brain of yours to good use. Remember how I said you always make me feel like home?”

“Hyung—”

“Okay, not there— but can we just have fun for today? We go around Jeju, seeing pretty places, taking pictures, eating good foods, _making nice memories together_ —,” Baekhyun leaves the last part to himself. “Just let loose, for one day. Alright?”

Taeyong thinks about how he barely takes a break for himself. Always drown himself in work that he probably barely has time for himself. A break, a nice day out didn’t sound so bad. “Okay. Let me get myself ready first.”

*******

Taeyong is so close to just paste his face on the car window as he processes where Baekhyun drives them to their next destination. The day has gone well, they went to quite a lot of tourist attraction places, eating a lot of good foods while the elder encourages him to try a lot of Jeju street foods too. He buys a lot of sweets for his department people and some stuff for his family.

“Beach!” He shrieks excitedly and he wishes Baekhyun will find a space to park the car as soon as he can. It’s been a while since he went to one so he is indeed excited for it. “You didn’t tell me we’ll go to the beach! I’ll bring extra clothes if I know.”

“Who is planning to swim?” Baekhyun chuckles as he parks the car. 

“Me?”

“And passing out in the night?”

Taeyong rolls his eyes. It’s fine, he guesses. Just strolling along the beach is enough. He is probably too full to swim anyway. “It’s so pretty,” he says as soon as he gets out of the car.

“It’s been a while, right?” Baekhyun asks, walking beside Taeyong. “You’ve always told me you really want to go one and considering how busy you've gotten these past few months, I doubt you even have time for yourself,” he says while running his hair through his already messy hair.

Taeyong just nods. His long bang is covering his eyes. “Thank you—,” he pauses. “I guess.”

Baekhyun takes a seat on a cute painted chair on the coast. The area is not packed with people so he guesses it’s the right place to sit and have a talk. “Thank you, anyway. For wanting to spend the day with me today.”

“For your information, if I refuse, you’ll say a million things to make me agree.”

“You’re right,” the elder chuckles. “Maybe we can do more of this once we’re back in Seoul.”

Taeyong’s figure becomes rigid. He is fully aware that it has been a while since he and Baekhyun spend their time like this. Just two of them, outside of their office, more than just a staff and his employer. He is aware because he is the one that has been putting the distance between us. “I— uh, what?”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t know,” Taeyong says slowly, refusing to look at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lets out a loud sigh. “How did we end up here, anyway?” He asks, his back is leaning against the chair. “What did I do wrong, Taeyong?”

Taeyong thinks, maybe Jungwoo is right. He can’t run away from this— _from him_ , forever. He has to confront this situation one day, and apparently, that day is today.

“I know it’s me,” Baekhyun breaks the silence once again. “Don’t think I didn’t realize the space you put between us. You’ve become distant. You avoid me as much as you can. I just want to know why. If it’s something that I can fix, I will. For you, I will.” He almost sounds so helpless.

Taeyong’s fingers fiddle with each other. “I don’t know. It just— too much.”

“Which part of _us_ is too much?”

“Everything?” Taeyong hates how unsure he sounds. “You are too nice to me. I almost think you are too good for me. I want you but at the same time, I don’t know if you feel the same. You never give me a clear stance on where I stood in your life. We are never in a relationship, but sometimes I feel like we are. I don’t even think I have the right to get jealous when someone tries to steal your attention, can’t even get mad if you didn’t pick up my call or didn’t reply to my text—,” he is shaking. This is the first time he says the things that he badly wants to say all these while. “Because who am I to feel all those things?”

Baekhyun rubs his face. “Damn!” He groans behind his palm. He runs his fingers through his hair frustratingly. “Just— why have you never talked to me about this before?”

“Why would I talk to you about what I feel inside?” Taeyong laughs to himself. “I’m afraid. I’m afraid to lose you. If you know I actually have a feeling for you, deeper than a friend would do, you will leave me because I am not important to you as much as you are to me.”

“That’s the biggest load of bullshit, Taeyong,” Baekhyun looks towards the beach, towards people who are clearly enjoying the breeze of it. Never once he thinks that Taeyong is not important to him. “You don’t want to lose me but you are also the one that avoids me like a plague?”

“That’s not it.”

“Then?”

“I feel like, maybe it’s better if I take my step out of your life. I think maybe it'll hurt a little less if I am the one who makes an exit.”

“Does it?” Baekhyun finally looks at Taeyong. “Does it hurt a little less now that you successfully put the distance between us?”

Taeyong bites his lower lips. He silently prays that he will not tear up. He takes a deep breath and slowly shakes his head, he doesn’t think he can blurt out a single word without his voice creaking. True, it never hurt a little less. Along the way, he thinks, whoever makes an exit first, it might hurt just the same.

Baekhyun sighs. “Then, why?” His voice is now softened.

“I don’t know how else to face it.”

“You can always talk to me,” Baekhyun says softly. “You are never not important to me. Can you imagine how easier all of this could be if you would have just come and talked to me about how you feel?”

“How can I know I won’t lose you?” Taeyong asks exasperatedly.

“Okay, it’s my fault for dancing around you like that. I should man up and just tell you everything I feel,” he sighs. “I thought showing you how much I care is enough. I drove you around when I barely did for anyone else. I let you share a bed with me, not only here but every time we are together. I did things I didn’t do to anyone, just for you. Silly of me to think it’s actually enough,” he chuckles. “To be honest with you, I was clueless. I don’t know how to start it, it has been a while for me, actually. So I just resort to giving you attentive care, so you will know. Believe it or not, I don’t do casual.”

Taeyong snorts. So much for almost crying. “Bu I can’t read mind, hyung.”

“I know,” the elder admits. “Do you know how many times I have to listen to Jongdae calling me stupid for it?”

“I guess we are both stupid.”

Baekhyun nods. “Maybe, we are. But— you know, is the feeling still there for you?”

Taeyong knows what he means. He takes a deep breath. It’s truly now or never. “Yeah,” he lets out slowly. “I don’t think it ever fade away. Not even a slight second.”

The elder of the two smiles in satisfaction. “Good. I’m afraid you’re getting too comfortable with the lack of my presence in your life.”

“If it’ll make you feel better, I think the more I am away from you, the more I am longing for your presence.”

Baekhyun laughs, a heartful laugh. “You know you always did a good job to feed my ego, isn’t it?”

“I’ll teach you how to be humble later,” Taeyong teases.

“How about I feed your ego now? I have so many things to say.”

Taeyong scoffs. “I don’t think I have an ego as high as yours.”

“First of all—,” Baekhyun smiles teasingly, purposely ignoring whatever Taeyong says. “You’re amazing. In all aspect—”

“I think you’ve said it quite a number of times before,” Taeyong cuts.

“And I love you.”

Silence.

“I love everything about you. The way you nag at me, the way you will call me out on my bullshit, the way you pay attention to every single detail about me, I love your kindness— I can go on for the rest of the day,” Baekhyun looks at Taeyong, feeling a little overwhelm. “Oh, and I like it when you go red around me too,” he wiggles his eyebrows in a playful manner.

Taeyong blinks towards Baekhyun. “Hyung!” He shrieks. “You can’t drop it just like that! I’m not ready!”

Baekhyun laughs out loud. Maybe he adores Taeyong a little too much. “Well, looks like you are planning to cut off every single thing I want to say. I know at least one thing that can make you quiet.” He shrugs.

“You really mean it or you just want to shut me up?”

Baekhyun turns himself to face Taeyong. He slowly reaches for Taeyong’s hand, taking it into his. “I mean it, I really do. In fact, I’ve been wanting to tell you about it for a long time but you know— things happened.”

Blood runs towards Taeyong’s face. He knows what Baekhyun means. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, that’s definitely not what I expect in return.”

Taeyong’s fingers fiddle with Baekhyun. “Hyung—,” he says, almost whining. “You know it.”

“What?”

“I already told you I got feelings for you. You should have known it!”

Baekhyun laughs while playing with Taeyong’s slim fingers. “I don’t know. Explain it.”

Taeyong sighs and takes a deep breath. “Alright, I love you too.”

“Don’t you think the breeze is kind of strong? I can’t hear very well.”

“Hyung!”

“Taeyongie—,” Baekhyun laughs. “Are you even sincere about that? You sound like I force you to say it.”

“Hyung, I’m sincere, really. If i shout about it you’ll say I got angry while doing it. I can never win with you,” Taeyong complains and he’s sure he is not wrong.

“You know me too well don’t you?”

“Too well for my own good, I guess.” Taeyong looks at the older man beside him. He wishes there are enough words to describe how he is feeling at this moment. He smiles. “But really, I love you. I always do.”

*******

Taeyong tries to ignore the look Jungwoo is giving him once he reaches his table in the office. He knows the latter can’t wait to interrogate him and he is right. He finally got into office again today and he’s just going to brace whatever that is coming on his way, from his best friend. He can feel the manager is following behind him when he makes his way to the company’s pantry. 

“So— what happened in Jeju?” Jungwoo asks, not bothering to filter anything. 

“Good morning too, Jungwoo,” Taeyong says, smiling. His hand is busy with the coffee machine in front of him. He refused Baekhyun’s offer to stop and buy a drink on their way to the office this morning because they are kind of running late. 

“You think I bother about greeting at time like this but hello, good morning, Taeyong. Welcome back,” Jungwoo’s lips turn into a smirk. “So— Jeju?”

“What?” Taeyong asks, trying so hard to contain himself from blushing hard. 

Jungwoo looks at his friend up and down. “You refuse my offer to pick you from the airport, you say I don’t have to come to your place because you won’t be there and this is not something from your closet—,” his sight is finally set on his best friend’s face. “Mr. Byun has clothes your size?”

Taeyong immediately walks towards Jungwoo and covers the latter’s mouth with his palms. “Not so loud!” He hisses. “I used to leave some of my clothes at his place.”

Jungwoo giggles behind his friend’s palm before slowly removing it from his face. “So it’s true, you stayed at his place last night?”

Blood is creeping towards Taeyong’s face. “Just— don’t tell anyone.”

Jungwoo barks into a loud laugh. “I’ve known about the two of you for God knows how long and did you see any other soul in this office know about it?”

In Baekhyun’s room, Jongdae is currently narrowing his eyes towards his own boss. “You are looking too happy and I don’t know how to feel about it.”

Baekhyun smirks at his friend. “I am happy and you should feel good about it. There, I help you decide.”

Jongdae snorts. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you and Taeyong come into the office together.”

“He stayed last night.”

“At your place?”

Baekhyun’s face breaks into something people will dub as happiness and satisfaction. “Yeah.”

Jongdae arches his eyebrows while trying to ignore why his best friend has that satisfied look on his face. “I take it both of you already sort your shit? Finally?”

“Baekhyun can never go wrong.”

“Yet you just let him when he avoids you.”

“Let a man respect the space his loved one’s needs. Plus, he's worth it.”

Jongdae snorts again. “I wish I will get back all the time I have to listen to you rambling about missing him so bad that your bed feels unnecessarily bigger without him,” he takes a look at Baekhyun clicking his tongue and leans forward. “You know what, forget it. Being your secretary _and_ best friend doesn’t mean I have to know about what’s happening on your bed.”

“Come on, Jongdae.”

“No means no, boss.”

A knock on the door is stopping their banter before Jongdae breaks the temporary silence between them. “You are quick to be on your working mode. You are barely like this after any business trip.”

Baekhyun arches his eyebrows. “I’m a diligent boss, am I?” His attention is now on the door. “Come in!”

“Uh— hyung?” Taeyong peek his head through the door. 

Jongdae hides his groan behind the iPad in his hand. “I didn’t even read you your schedule for the day! Can’t you wait for a while?”

“Well, you decide to talk about my sex life over it—”

“Hyung!”

“Baekhyun!”

The said man just happily cackling on his seat. He’s glad to find free entertainment from his secretary and also the Head of Marketing Department, who is also his boyfriend now.

Jongdae presses the bridge of his nose. “So— now or you need me later?”

“Now,” Baekhyun looks at his friend rather amused. “Then you can leave unless you want to see something interesting.”

Taeyong puts his laptop on Baekhyun’s table. “You need to lessen the evil and start having mercy on people, hyung.”

“Well I do have mercy on you when—”

Baekhyun’s speech gets cut off by Jongdae who just proceeds to read his schedule out loud while Taeyong tries to not to strangle the former right there and then.


End file.
